Don't Look in Her Eyes
by buffyismyqueen26
Summary: A smutty Teriah one shot about what could have gone down in the office before everyone arrived.


Note: This is a smutty one-shot story about Teriah. I got the idea from the Teriah thread. This is what could have happened in the office before everyone arrived. This is my first fanfiction I have ever written, so let me know how y'all like it because I am totally down to write a sequel.

Don't Look in Her Eyes

In the middle of Devon's office Tessa was typing up some emails for her boss. She had been there since 7:00 A.M. trying to update the schedule, narrowing down ideas for Devon, and getting back to several artists regarding the marketing of their music. Devon had slowly let Tessa have more creative control in the office over time.

She is happy that Devon is trusting her again.

As she thought about this her mind drifted to a certain redhead with freckles and hazel eyes. Just as she was thinking of the topic of trust the redhead in question came through the door.

Now _if only_ Mariah would trust her again then everything would be dandy.

Mariah came in wearing a short navy-blue dress and Tessa's mouth dropped open. Tessa could not deny that Mariah looked _hot_. Of course, Tessa thought Mariah was hot all the time and definitely in a I want to date you kind of way, but she knew she blew her chance.

Mariah tried her best to avoid eye contact with Tessa as she strolled through the door because she knew if she looked she would have drowned in Tessa's eyes. Damn though she looked delicious to Mariah from her peripheral and Tessa knew it. Mariah wondered if Tessa was aware of her power over the redhead. She can feel Tessa's eyes burning into her right now.

"Hello…" Tessa says much too softly.

"Hi!" Mariah replies back curtly, "Am I too early? Where is everyone?" she asks.

Tessa responds, "The time for the meeting was changed apparently, they should be here in an hour and a half."

"Well _apparently_ no one told me about the time change"

"By the way you look really amazing." Tessa tries to catch Mariah's eye as she says this moving from her desk to stand in front of her.

Mariah keeps chanting the mantra don't look in her eyes, don't look in her eyes in her head. She tells herself Tessa will turn you to stone with her eye fucking, but never actually fuck you. Mariah can't help herself. She looks up into orbs of chocolate brown and takes in Tessa who is looking as beautiful as ever wearing a black plunging V-neck with black lace on the sleeves and a black skirt with white butterflies on it. Tessa's hair also looked good with the waves giving it have that just rolled out of bed look.

"Thank you! You look really good today as well."

Tessa appears to have this fake shocked look on her face as she clutches her chest. "She speaks ladies and gentlemen and can look me in the eyes."

"Yeah real cute." Mariah bites back squinting her eyes.

Tessa gets this sad look on her face, "I miss you talking to me and looking in my eyes."

Tessa is slowly inching closer to Mariah.

"It's been proven to be dangerous when we look in each other's eyes."

"How so?" Tessa questions.

"Well we looked in each other's eyes and we kissed. We looked in each other's eyes when I confessed that I had feelings for you then I got rejected." Mariah lets out a hollow laugh, "Let's not forget how we looked in each other's eyes every time we lied to Noah about that kiss."

Tessa just hangs her head and feels remorseful that Mariah has negative connotations attached to their passionate looks.

"All of that wasn't fair to you. I'm sorry Mariah."

"What's done is done."

"I want to make it right and look in those beautiful eyes again." Tessa implores.

"I don't know if that's possible." Mariah chimes in.

Tessa doesn't accept this there has to be a way. An idea pops into her head. Tessa is looking Mariah up and down in a lustful gaze. Clearly, she has her own mission and it involves getting the redhead to give her the time of day. She has now gotten super close to Mariah's face, just a few inches away.

"I've always loved looking in your eyes and sharing looks." Tessa whispers seductively, "I've always found you attractive Mariah in every way possible, your heart, your humor, and most definitely you are totally fuckable in the looks department."

Mariah gasps in surprise at the confession and the bold language coming out of Tessa's mouth. Was this the confession she had been waiting for? Mariah stood there for a moment too shocked to say anything.

As if sensing Mariah's doubt Tessa opens her mouth to speak, "If you're wondering if I mean what I'm saying or if I am playing games then let me be clear…" At this moment Tessa's mouth is right beside Mariah's right ear, "I want you in every way possible and right now I want you in the worst way." She proceeds to take the redhead's earlobe in her mouth and suck on it. She releases it with a pop to gage Mariah's reaction.

Mariah feels all tingly from Tessa's actions. Mariah looks into her eyes and hisses "Fuck, Tessa."

"What do you want right now Mariah?" She asks.

"You." Mariah says it as if she is telling a secret, then she silently threads her hand through Tessa's hair and kisses her fiercely. Tessa responds immediately opening her mouth and tilting her head to taste Mariah's mouth. Mariah opens her mouth for Tessa and is invaded by her tongue. This kiss is so different from the one in San Francisco. The San Francisco kiss was sweet and tentative, but this one was lustful and ferocious. Both are moaning from the kiss. Tessa feels powerful as she hums into her kiss with Mariah, then they break the kiss for some air.

Tessa starts kissing Mariah's jaw and neck leaving bruising kisses. She meets Mariah's eyes again and another kiss ensues with Tessa biting and nipping at Mariah's lips. Both of them are groping each other's sides and backs, while their kissing intensifies. Mariah moans and feels herself getting wetter at the thought of where this was headed.

She pulls away, "Wait Tessa…"

Tessa looks at Mariah questioningly, "What is it?"

"We can't continue doing this in Devon's office?"

"Why not?" She questions.

"What do you mean why not? Because it's wrong to carry on with sexy stuff while anyone can walk in on us."

"By my calculations we still have an hour and I really want to have my way with you with that dress on." Tessa breathes this into Mariah's mouth. "I also want to fuck you on that table, so are you game?" Tessa just stares at her and dammit Mariah is drowning in those eyes again.

As if mesmerized Mariah says, "Fuck yes!"

Tessa has a shit eating grin on her face as she closes the gap between her and Mariah. They start making out again in the middle of the office. Tessa's hands drift down Mariah's sides squeezing her sides and hips even Mariah's ass. Mariah lets out a load moan as Tessa massages her ass. Mariah's hands start wandering as well groping Tessa's breasts and she moans in Mariah's mouth. Mariah palms Tessa's breasts and she concludes that breasts are so much fun to play with. Mariah groans at the sound and continues playing with her nipples through the black fabric of her shirt. Tessa thinks it's time to kick this into high gear, so she grips Mariah's thighs and lifts her up, carrying her over to the table and setting her on top of it.

Panting like she is out of breath Mariah manages to get out "I guess all that yoga paid off."

Tessa just smiles and shoots back "Oh that's not the half of it, in fact I want to show you how far my fingers can bend." The lust in Tessa's eyes is evident and Mariah is having a really hard time controlling her breathing right now. Mariah wraps her legs around Tessa as Tessa starts kissing her neck and sucking on her pulse point, while her hands massage Mariah's thighs.

"Damn this dress is so short" Tessa murmurs into her skin.

Tessa kneels to start peppering kisses on Mariah's legs and thighs getting higher and higher. Mariah's breathing getting shallower and shallower. Tessa stands up and starts rubbing Mariah through her panties.

"Fuck that feels so good."

"I guess I should keep going then." Tessa continues rubbing Mariah's clit through her panties in a circular motion.

"I can feel your heat through your panties and its such a turn on. Are you wet?" She asks Mariah.

"Yes."

"Fuck that is music to my ears." She whispers seductively into Mariah's ears as she rubs Mariah's center more.

Suddenly Tessa puts both hands up Mariah's dress and yanks off her panties and tosses them to the side. She slides her right hand up the dress slowly, while her other hand goes to Mariah's back pulling her closer. Tessa is so turned on right now by Mariah's moans and wetness but knows that this moment is about Mariah. She wants to savor this moment with the woman she has fallen for, even if there will be damning consequences afterward.

Tessa's right hand glides up to rub Mariah's clit and tease her finger up and down Mariah's lips. Mariah was not just wet, but soaking it is going to be easy slipping her fingers in. After teasing and testing a bit Mariah gives Tessa an affirmative nod, she then pushes two fingers into Mariah thrusting in a come-hither motion, while her thumb is pressing her clit a bit.

Tessa's own breathing has grown ragged as Mariah's hands go into Tessa's hair clutching at it, her mouth right next to Tessa's right ear moaning into it.

"More, faster." She manages to get out between moans.

Tessa complies and adds a third finger going a bit faster now. Mariah's hips start moving in a rhythm matching Tessa's hand. Holy fuck Tessa thought as she pulled back to look at Mariah's face. She might just cum from the sight alone. Mariah looking up moaning up a storm, her hips going faster and faster, keeping up with Tessa's fast thrusts.

The pace grew more frantic and Mariah's moans got higher pitched as she was reaching her climax. Tessa wanted to look Mariah in those hazel eyes as she came. Tessa took her free hand and tilted Mariah's face upward, so that Mariah was forced to look through half lidded eyes.

"I want to watch you cum."

"Ah, ah, fuck Tessa I'm coming!" She screamed loudly

As Tessa continues thrusting inside her at a fast pace she watches Mariah's whole-body tremble as she reaches her peak. Tessa thought her trembling was one of the sexiest things she had ever seen.

Mariah's breath evened out a few moments later as Tessa held her to her chest.

She pulled back from Tessa "Wow that was…"

"Amazing." Tessa finished and was smiling warmly at her.

"Yeah it was. I couldn't hold out much longer when I looked in your eyes."

Tessa beamed at her words and kissed her chastely then said, "I would love to continue basking in this, but Devon and the gang will be here in 15 minutes."

She looks freaked out. "Oh, shit I nearly forgot!" Mariah hopped off the desk smoothing out her dress.

By the time Devon, Neil, Lily, and Hilary came in, nothing seemed out of place, including the two women before them trying not to look in each other's eyes.


End file.
